


oh honey

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [38]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dad and I had ice cream all the time.  He knew I was a sucker for the sugar rush.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh honey

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cassie/Kate - sugar.

“I can’t even remember the last time I’ve had ice cream,” Cassie moaned, licking the back of her spoon.  “I swear Eli keeps us on a diet of roughage and sadness.”

Kate raised an eyebrow, digging into the carton of Neapolitan for another scoop.  “Wait, you actually follow his training diet?  You answer his e-mails and everything?” 

Cassie looked at Kate, mouth open in what could only be described as _utter betrayal._ “Am I the only one who listens to our so-called leader?”

“Here, have another bite,” Kate laughed, holding her spoon out for Cassie. 

Cassie accepted the offering with only a small _humph_ of distaste before squirming down on the sofa so she could rest her head on Kate’s lap.  “My dad and I had ice cream all the time.  He knew I was a sucker for the sugar rush.”

Kate stroked Cassie’s hair and set the carton on her stomach, offering the rest. 

“He would always buy pistachio flavored…but it was chocolate all the way for me.”  Cassie sighed, nuzzling into Kate’s leg. 

“Uh, Cassie…” Kate said with a smile.  “You’re shrinking.”

It was hardly dramatic, but Cassie was at least a foot shorter, huddled up neatly on the couch so she fit perfectly with her head on Kate’s lap.  “Yeah, that happens.  It’s not only anger, you know.”

“So is it the sugar or the cuddles?”

“A little of both, I think.”


End file.
